


A Minor Setback

by strikerkudo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Not Reading Any Instructions Ever, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Spells Gone Wrong, Uhh theres magic, but im not sure if its magical realism, its one boy in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikerkudo/pseuds/strikerkudo
Summary: Legend says there’s a secret spell that’ll make your crush fall hopelessly in love with you.Naturally, Koutarou has been trying different hand movements and word combinations all day since finding out about said legend.Sadly, things rarely work out the way Koutarou wants them to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	A Minor Setback

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my part for the Haikyuu! Secret Santa. I intended to draw at first, but I had NO IDEAS. I didnt want to just draw the boys in skirts sooo here you go!! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Legend says there’s a secret spell that’ll make your crush fall hopelessly in love with you. 

Naturally, Koutarou has been trying different hand movements and word combinations all day since finding out about said legend. 

“Ko─,” he cursed, “Kopernicus!”

With a lavish swirl, he swung his hand forward. He stood still for a few seconds, waiting for something to happen. 

Nothing did.

He grumbled under his breath, tapping his feet. Koutarou took another look at the spellbook in his hand.

“Okay, one last time. Don’t you dare blow this for me,” he threatened the book with his finger. 

“Apearello!”

His hand lit up in a bright yellow hue. Koutarou’s eyes widened in excitement as it seemed to work. The light shone brighter and brighter─

And then it was dark again.

Koutarou turned around the room and popped his head out of his door. As he closed the door behind him, his gaze turned downward.

“Wait.”

The spell had replaced his comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt with a Fukurodani Academy uniform. A female Fukurodani Academy uniform. Koutarou stood there for a moment, before sighing. 

“I look amazing, but this isn’t what I wanted at all.”

When it was clear he failed once again, he threw the book he was holding on the ground. All his inner frustration poured over.

“Argh!” Koutarou gripped his hair. The bang of the book hitting the floor alerted the only other person in the apartment, who is also the one person Koutarou does not want to find out what he’s doing. 

Footsteps neared Koutarou’s door. Frantically he looked around. He kicked the spellbook under his bed just as the door opened.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji narrowed his eyes. Koutarou waved with a shaky grin and walked up to his roommate. 

“Akaashi! Hey! What are you doing here?” 

Keiji’s expression didn’t change. Not that Kotarou was particularly surprised. Keiji knew him well. Too well. After all the two of them had attended the same Academy. Koutarou had known as soon as he met Akaashi during his second year at Fukurodani, that they were soulmates.

Platonic soulmates he thought at first, but then he developed a crush on Keiji. From that point on Koutarou swung between keeping his distance from Keiji and smothering him for days on end. Keiji seemed to contribute the behavior to his regular mood swings, which isn’t completely wrong either.

Koutarou kept the routine up for years, even after they graduated and moved in together. Except now he has to deal with the possibility of seeing the object of his affections right after taking a shower…

“What was that noise, Bokuto-san?”

He glanced down Koutarou’s body. “And why are you wearing a skirt?”

Koutarou jumped back to the present with a red face and shot a quick glance to his bed. “Oh, uhh, I was just… doing jumping jacks!”

“In a skirt?”

“In a skirt!”

He laughed. Sadly, Keiji could look right through him anyway. Him being a bad liar didn’t help. Keiji headed straight to his bed and before Koutarou could say a word, he got back up with the spellbook in hand.

“Bokuto-san,” he turned to face him, “why are you hiding your spellbook?”

Koutarou’s mind raced, trying to think of an excuse, but he knew this was it. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped. 

“There’s this legend of a spell that can make anyone fall in love with you,” Koutarou straightened his spine and growled in frustration. “Argh! And I’ve been trying to figure it out.”

“Hm…” Keiji fiddled with his finger. He averted his gaze from Koutarou and slipped the spellbook in its rightful place in the bookshelf. His fingers linger on the spine of the book. 

“Huh? Do you have any ideas maybe, Akaa─” 

Koutarou’s face went from astonished to grinning brightly in the fraction of a second as he slapped his forehead. “Of course,” he yelled, “now I got it!”

Keiji turned to him, eyebrow raised. Koutarou walked straight towards him, backing him against the bookshelf. Keiji tried to make himself as small as possible, but with his back against the wall, there was nothing else he could do as a hand cupped his cheek. 

He balled his hands into fists to stop the shaking. A slight blush spread across his face. Was Bokuto really going to…? 

Keiji steeled himself.

“Akaashi…”

He shut his eyes closed.

“Do you think I look good in a skirt?”

Keiji’s face returned to its blank glory in an instant. 

“Bokuto-san, what?”

Koutarou removed himself from his roommate and twirled around. He held the skirt up to take a better look.

“I mean, I know I look great! But maybe that’s what the secret love spell is, you know?” He grinned at Keiji.

“Bokuto-san─”

“Maybe the spell is like… ‘Once the person you like sees you in a skirt, they will have no choice but to fall in love with you!’”

Keiji didn’t say anything, even as his mind screamed.

“It makes sense, right?”

Questionable, Keiji thought.

“So, Akaashi! I need to know if you’re hopelessly in love with me now!”

Koutarou got into Keiji’s face once more. This time, however Keiji had some space behind him to retreat.

“Bokuto-san, are you trying to insinuate something?”

“Huh? Insin─,” he shook his head. “C’mon, Akaashi! Just tell me! I need to know if it worked and you’re my crush after all, so─”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Koutarou’s face turned white as a sheet. He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.

Keiji wasn’t doing much better. His mind was trying to comprehend what happened the last few minutes. When his brain finally computed the events, he gazed at Koutarou who had fallen to his knees dramatically.

“Bokuto-san, I─”

Both of them were embarrassed, one more than the other and the overall mood was rather awkward. Nonetheless, Keiji wanted to do this right. As right as he could in that situation anyway.

“Noooo! My life is over. The embarrassment… too much. I can’t keep on living like this! Curse my hubris!”

“Bokuto-san, please get up from the ground.”

With a dry sniff and stiff movements, Koutarou slowly propped himself up. Keiji patiently waited for Koutarou to stand before him.

He raised a hand to his shoulder. Koutarou’s eyes followed the movement before shooting back to Keiji.

“Just to make things clear,” Keiji took a breath, “you have a crush on me, is that correct?”

Koutarou sniffed again, averting his gaze. He nodded.

Keiji let out a sigh of relief. A small smile appeared on his face. 

“That’s good.”

Koutarou blinked at him.

“Huh?”

“After all,” Keiji moved his hand up to Koutarou’s cheek and wrapped the other arm around his neck. 

“I have a crush on you, too.”

Koutarou gaped. Another sniff escaped him and then he crushed Keiji to his chest. His arms were wrapped firmly around Keiji’s waist. He buried his face into his neck, as he laughed brightly.

Keiji couldn’t help but chuckle along. At the sound, Koutarou swept Keiji of his feet to swing him around. 

Excitement sparked in Koutarou’s eyes, as he put his crush down. 

“Does that mean… I get to kiss you?” 

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

He wasted no time leaning forward. He pressed their lips together. His grip on Keiji’s waist tightened. The kiss was chaste and sweet.

They broke apart, smiling at each other. Koutarou lifted Keiji up again before plumping on his bed and situating Keiji on his lap. Keiji adjusted their position so he was straddling Koutarou’s hips. 

A few more kisses were exchanged.

“So,” Koutarou licked his lips and grinned, “you do like the skirt!”

Keiji kissed him again.


End file.
